hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Martialmaniac/Zodiacs Nen Abilities - Piyon
The second instalment, hopefully it will be more popular than the first. This time we'll try to create a Hatsu ability for Piyon. I'm sure it will turn out to be something related to letters and languages, but I'll ignore this hunch. In my opinion Piyon is a Transmuter, or possibly an Emitter. The two abilities I have come up with are based off her animal - I imagine she is very fast and fights primarily with kicks and outmaneuveres her opponent with her agility - and the French meaning of her name, "pawn". So, here they are. Name: '''... '''Nen Type: Transmutation, Emission Description: Piyon creates platforms out of her aura to change direction, accelerate, retreat to safety and in general move freely even in midair. The platforms can also be used as shields or to entrap a target. Piyon can also manifest them away from herself, but their durability drops in this case. She is adept at creating them while using In, leading the enemy to believe she is floating in midair. When combined with her immense speed and agility, as well as her kick-based martial art, make Piyon an unpredictable fighter and a real threat in close quarters combat. Due to her mobility far surpassing her opponent’s, she can devote all her strength to attacking, using high-damaging techniques such as Ryu and Ko without fear of being hit. If she manages to lift her enemy from the ground, it’s Piyon’s victory, as she is the only one who can move without foothold. Limitations: None. Name: ... Nen Type: Emission Description: Piyon creates two platforms, one black and one white. By touching the white platform, she will be instantaneously teleported to the black one. The platforms do not disappear until Piyon wills them to, meaning they can be used multiple times. The consumption of aura on Piyon’s part depends on the size of the platform (which must be at least as big as the object for the ability to work) and the amount of time it has been into existence. Since Piyon needs to remember which white platform leads to which black one, each pair of platforms bears a different number, although this makes her movements more predictable for the opponent. A downside to this ability is that the effect applies to whoever touches the platforms once they are active, including Piyon’s enemies. Limitations: #Piyon must mark the locations on which she wants both platforms to appear, with her right hand for the white one, with the left for the black one. Then, to manifest the platforms, she must step on the white mark, which will immediately teleport her to the black platform. #This also means the platforms can only be created on immobile ground (not a river). #She must always create a white platform and a black platform at the same time. #Multiple platforms can be created at once, but a white platform will always lead to the same black platform. #Stepping onto a black platform without having been teleported there will cause both the black and the white platform to disappear. Hisoka's Rating: 77, we already know Category:Blog posts